1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lift link gate having a plurality of tabular gate elements joined together.
More particularly, the invention is concerned with a plurality of tabular gate elements which are joined together by means of joints, hinges, or the like, about a horizontally extending pivot axis. Specifically, each pair of adjacent elements are joined together by the aforesaid joints, and the gate elements are provided with pins or rollers which are adapted to slide in lateral guide tracks for guiding the gate from a vertical or vertically closed position, then along an arc into a horizontally open position which is orthogonally related to the closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When the gate elements move from a vertical to a horizontal position, the adjacent gate elements have their spacing therebetween changed so that upper and lower edges of respective adjacent gate elements are spaced from each other in accordance with a mutual tilt and, as the gate elements come together along the arc, the rear end of one gate element approaches the front end of the next adjacent gate element and the fingers of a user may be wedged in and dangerous injuries may result. Examples of prior art in which this type of difficulty exists are those such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,796, Federal Republic of Germany No. DE-OS 1509191.
The prior art has proposed various solutions to avoid the wedging of a finger between adjacent gate elements, and none of these do appear to be satisfactory. One suggested possibility for avoiding such injuries is disclosed in Austrian No. AT-PS 382,432. According to the disclosure of the Austrian publication, and other examples like it, specific edge sections are used to provide for a hinge-type joining of the gate elements, so that there remains at a front face of the closed gate, a distance between the upper and lower edges of adjacent gate elements, respectively; this is of a size generally to preclude the pinching of a finger. The disadvantage of the aforesaid heretofore known lift link gate is that the edge sections used are relatively costly and the closed gate has on its outer face inwardly recessed horizontal grooves which often are undesirable for aesthetic reasons.
The prior art has also provided for mutually facing edges of gate elements, a step so as to provide for a better heat insulation in the region of the closure (see, for example, Federal Republic of Germany No. DE-OS 2106063 Austrian No. AT-PS 369129). While these steps can improve the heat insulation, they do not help to avoid the danger of finger injuries.